


Bludgers That Say Boo

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Even though Cedric and George are playing Quidditch on Valentine's Day, they still manage to make it romantic.





	Bludgers That Say Boo

It was 14th February – Valentine's Day. Usually Cedric wouldn't care that he was playing a Quidditch match on Valentine's Day, but this year he actually had a Valentine and he would have preferred to spend the day with his Valentine. But sadly it had to be Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor today, so both Cedric _and_ George were playing.

 _At least we're together_ , Cedric thought to himself as he circled the pitch on his broom. The game below him wasn't going great for Hufflepuff. This year's Gryffindor chasers were just too good – even Cedric could admit to that.

Cedric flew down closer to the action, keeping his eyes peeled for the snitch. He had to be careful playing against Gryffindor because Harry Potter was the seeker for the other team and he was pretty damned good at catching the snitch. But the snitch was nowhere in sight.

He flew towards George.

"Boo," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. George swivelled round and almost hit him with his beater's bat. "Jesus, George. Careful with that!"

"You shouldn't sneak up on a beater during a Quidditch match!" George defended himself.

"Since when do bludgers sneak up on you and say 'boo' in your ear?" Cedric challenged.

"Fair point," George replied, whacking away a bludger that was headed towards him. "Shouldn't you be looking for the snitch?"

"Thought I'd come and give you a kiss," Cedric replied, smirking.

"In the middle of the pitch in front of the whole school?" George asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Scared?" Cedric said.

"Me? Scared?" George snorted. Taking a quick look to make sure there were no bludgers on their way, George leaned forwards on his broom and met Cedric's lips in a quick kiss.

"And Angelina Johnson scores _another_ point for Gryffindor! That's 70-20 and _OH MY GOSH IS THAT FRED WEASLEY AND CEDRIC DIGGORY_ KISSING?!" Came Lee Jordan's voice over the speakers. "Or maybe it's George Weasley. Who knows?"

"It's definitely George!" Fred yelled from the opposite side of the pitch.

Cedric laughed. "See you around, there's a bludger coming for you."

George prepared himself and whacked it away towards one of the Hufflepuff seekers. Cedric flew to the other side of the pitch, looking out for the snitch but it was still nowhere in sight.

"Alicia Spinnett has just scored another point, leaving Hufflepuff sixty points behind!" Lee Jordan yelled. "But it's not over yet, if Diggory catches the snitch Hufflepuff still stand a chance!"

 _No pressure then_ , Cedric thought sarcastically. If he hadn't been looking at George, he wouldn't have noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Harry Potter was diving down towards what had to have been the snitch.

Gripping onto his broomstick tightly, Cedric shot downwards towards the snitch. He could see it now – Potter was so close to catching it. There was no way Cedric would get it…

Potter swerved out of the way of a bludger that had gotten dangerously close, leaving the snitch open for Cedric to grab. Taking a deep breath, Cedric dove towards it, reaching his hand out.

He was so close…

"CEDRIC DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THAT'S 150 MORE POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF WINS!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, and so did his teammates. Cedric was ecstatic. He held the snitch up in the air, grinning from ear to ear.

Something funny about the snitch caught his eye. He brought it closer to his face and noticed that there was a message on it.

' _Well done. Knew you could do it. Meet me behind Ravenclaw stands tonight at 7. I love you – G'_

Cedric couldn't help grinning even more, and he glanced at George who was cheering discreetly and winking at him.

* * *

 

Cedric stood behind the Ravenclaw stands. It was almost 7, and he was still waiting patiently for George to arrive. He flattened down his hair nervously and straightened his tie. He smiled when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello," George said, grinning at him.

"Hey," Cedric replied. He looked George up and down and tried not to attack him right there and then. He looked _good_. And he smelled good too. George always smelled good.

"Congratulations on winning," George said.

"Hey, how'd you get that message on there? And how'd you know I'd catch it?"

"Managed to nick it from the Quidditch supply room – it's the snitch you caught in your first match," George said, shrugging. "If Harry had caught it, it wouldn't have revealed a message. And I knew you'd catch it because you're amazing and also _I_ sent that bludger at Harry."

"How barbaric," Cedric laughed. "You couldn't just ask me here? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"And less romantic."

"So this is going to be romantic?" Cedric asked.

"Yup," George said, closing the gap between them with a kiss. And romantic it was. Turned out to be not too bad of a Valentine's Day after all.


End file.
